Existing document editing applications allow users to insert different content in the document. In such applications, the user generally arranges the content in the document to make it look meaningful and appealing to the audience of the document. This can require substantial time and effort on the part of the user to arrange the objects of a presentation document in a meaningful manner. The arrangement of objects in a presentation document involves resizing and rearranging the objects, and, not all users may have the necessary skills to perform these tasks in order to create appealing documents.